All is Fair in Love and War
by xkaren03x
Summary: Two Hogwarts students find themselves in a lovehate relationship. Starring the lovely Miss Li and Montague. Defintely worth reading! RR! :)
1. Bugger Off

Chp: "Bugger Off" Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. A/N: I am the lovely author of this lovely little ficlet! I've actually gotten more into minor characters of HP (it's easier to makeup a character than follow on the same old traditional ones). Read/Rate, love it, hate it, trash it, and give me feedback. First Chp is a bit of an odd start, but I promise it WILL be better! (  
  
"Mornin' Li"  
  
Su didn't bother looking up from her book. She sat crossing her legs at a secluded table in the library. She flipped the page of her book, "What do you want Lewis?"  
  
Danny Lewis, 7th year Hufflepuff, pulled up a seat next to Su and placed a hand on her knee. "Rather a cold greeting wouldn't you agree?" He asked with a smirk playing on his lips as he slightly moved his hand a little higher onto her thigh.  
  
Su shoved his hand off her leg and shut her book. "And they say guys can take a hint..." Su replied coolly, "I don't have time for the likes of you Lewis, if you must speak to me, then make it quick, you're wasting my time."  
  
"Li, lighten up for Merlin sake...I was just wondering if you'd accompany me to the Hogsmeade trip next week."  
  
Su's mouth slightly opened, it surprised her why anyone would want anything to do with her. She made it a point to show she could care less about anyone at this school, she kept her reputation for being cold hearted, sure it was mean—especially for a Ravenclaw, but she had her own reasons. Therefore, it surprised her why anyone would want anything to do with her. Though her personality was as cold as ice, it was her beauty that attracted the flocks of admirers. Her medium length silky black hair was her best trait, next were those brown almond shaped eyes, and her complexion was practically flawless. Her overall look was a mix between seducing and elegance. If it weren't for her sharp way with words and her sometimes devilish glare, she could be easily mistaken for an innocent sweet girl.  
  
Su soon overcame her surprise with amusement. This guy must be kidding...he's out of his mind to think she'd want anything to do with him. "Danny, not only do you lack intelligence, but you lack personality. You know nothing about me and I assure you that if you did, you would want nothing to do with me, just as I don't want anything to do with you. Now, I believe that was simply put enough that even you can understand?"  
  
The older boy stood there, mouth opened, and heart broken. If Su cared any bit, she did a hell of a job not showing it. "All you had to do was say 'no'" Danny responded as he got up and headed to exit the library.  
  
Su shook her head lightly as she picked up her book again. Perhaps if she had feelings, she would have felt at least some bit of remorse for the guy. Though, before she could read one word, a single applause sounded. Su looked up, at the table next to her sat a smug Alexander Montague. His robe was swept over the chair, his green tie loose around his white shirt with the sleeves slightly rolled up.  
  
Su raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you?"  
  
The boy just smirked. Su didn't know him personally; she made it a habit to not get involved with Slytherins, especially those outside her year. She was a 6th year Ravenclaw, and Montague represented all that she worked so hard to avoid. "Su, is it?"  
  
"That depends on who's asking..." Stupid response really, Su thought to herself. Of course she's heard of the notorious Alexander Montague, practically every girl in the halls would giggle his name. He had a reputation; he played with girls' hearts and change girlfriends as often as he would change socks. He was known for his ridiculously good looks and charms, which was rather obvious from just looking at him. His brown hair went well with his smug look and playful smirk.  
  
The boy shook his head, "Su Li...I've seen you around...from what I know, you should be in Slytherin, you're rather a cold hearted bitch." He responded lightly with a smirk.  
  
Su's eyes widened...she had just met this boy a minute ago...no not even met, and here he sits insulting her? Su raised an arched eyebrow, "Funny...I've never heard a thing about you." Liar...if she got a knut for every time she heard his name she could buy all of Diagon Alley.  
  
"What a shame..." The boy smirked as he got up and walked over to her table. He leaned back slightly on the edge of the desk and held out a hand. "Let me introduce myself then, the name is Alexander Montague."  
  
Su looked questioningly at his outstretched hand; reluctantly she stretched out her own to his shake. He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips and lightly brushed his lips over her knuckles. Su quickly retreated her hand and stood up grabbing her books. "If you're looking for someone to grace with your looks and charms, I saw a pack of giggling 4th years down the hall. Good bye Montague."  
  
"Have I done something to offend you?" He asked rather all too innocently with a mischievous grin playing at his lips.  
  
"Offend? No, but your little act is rather ludicrous. You think that you can charm your way up to anything living and with breasts? Well sorry, you're barking up at the wrong tree, Montague. One, I don't associate with your lot" She said in a rush of fury as she glanced at his green and silver tie that swung over his neck, "Two, I know your reputation and I'm not like the other girls out there so you can just forget that, and three, as cliché as it sounds, I'm not your type, I actually have brains. So take it as a warning and be gone before you stumble and hurt yourself." Su finished just as she swung her book bag over her shoulders.  
  
Montague stood there with no change of expression, in fact, if anything, he looked rather amused. Su stared daggers into his eyes, hoping to at least put a small dent to his ego for one minute. "Rather the judgmental one eh, Li?" Montague began as he picked up the last of her book, which sat idly on the table.  
  
Su grabbed the book from his hands and stuffed it quickly away in her book bag. "Bugger off Montague..." Su swung her book bag over her shoulders and turned to exit the library. Swinging open the large doors, she headed down the halls, leaving Alexander standing with a smug smile against the table. 


	2. Old Memories

Chapter2: Old Memories Disclaimer: I don't own anything......the characters are JKR's, though they're but minor characters and I'm merely just playing with them.  
  
She starred into the fire that dimly lit the common room. The red flames set ember blazes that shone over her almond shaped eyes. Not a care in the world, her mind left her body. Her mind reviewed and revisited old memories and past events. It all of a sudden got cold.  
  
......The sky was dark and gray, the air was thick with cold fog and the chilling winds whipped through her dark satin hair and burned her cheeks red. It was when she passed by the snow covered Quidditch pitch that she saw him. Perched up on his fancy broom and dark hair rustled by the wind. It was Adrian, Adrian Pucey—6th year Slytherin. She didn't know him personally, though she's heard his name before and recognizes his face from around the halls.  
  
Her brown eyes were fixed on the older boy who was zooming through the cold. He stopped, cocked his head to one side, and looked right back at her. Taking a deep breath of the icy air, Su forced her gaze on the ground. It took a minute before she could tell her legs to start moving. Embarrassed to be caught gawking at the boy, she mentally scolded herself.  
  
"Walking away so soon?" called a voice a mix of teasing and amusement.  
  
Su turned her head and stared at the boy who had called down to her. She opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, and with a lack of words, she determinedly shut her mouth again. Su immediately froze trying to prevent any more ridiculously stupid actions. The boy had landed on the frost- covered grass and held his broom at his hand.  
  
"Sorry......" Su got out quickly. He's probably wondering why I was staring at him! Merlin...how am I supposed to explain that? 'Sorry, you good looks had me captivated and I couldn't tear my eyes away from you?' Very suave Su......  
  
The boy cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, "Sorry? What for?"  
  
"For staring at you." Su spat out quicker than she had time to think of it.  
  
The boy gave an amused smile and took several steps closer to her.  
  
"I mean, I wasn't staring...I was looking...just longer than I had wanted." Su tried to explain but decided it would've been best if she had just shut her mouth. Her heart was racing and for once, this young Ravenclaw was at a lost for words. Things became hard to comprehend and the fine line of logic became blurry. This ridiculously good-looking boy was standing right in front of her and for some reason through the harsh winds, Su never felt anymore hotter than she did then.  
  
The boy cocked a smile and Su blushed and couldn't help returning the smile. "Sorry, I'll be on my way now, you can continue flying as you were." Su stated as she was about to turn around and be on her way.  
  
There was a tug at her arm causing her to turn around, the boy's blue eyes dazed into hers.  
  
"Going so soon? I didn't even catch your name."  
  
Su blushed even redder if it was at all possible, "It's Su, Su Li."  
  
"Adrian Pucey." The boy replied still smiling and holding onto her arm.  
  
Her mind dazed on, like videotape, it fast forward, past the winter, past spring, and halting at the start of summer. It was the end of term and the students lined up to enter the Hogwarts Express. In line to board the train stood an angry and tear streaked Su Li.  
  
Su and Adrian have been seeing each other every other time since their first meeting. Though they've always kept their meetings and relationship secret. They knew that if they were both discovered together, there would be consequences. Her friends strongly disapprove of having anything to do with such a Slytherin, just as Adrian's reputation would disintegrate for being with a lowly Ravenclaw. Though despite their efforts, they were caught. Their secret relationship spilled out through the school like the plague and became the gossip through the halls.  
  
Su finally boarded the train and stiffly pushed her way to the back of the train. Stopping in front of a group of older Slytherin boys, she noticed Adrian among the crowd. She fiercely grabbed his arm and swung him around with all her might.  
  
"Pucey, We need to talk!" She growled through gritted teeth as she pulled him away from his group and into an empty compartment. The hoots and taunts from the group of boys could be heard from behind her but she was too angry to care.  
  
"Are you mad woman!?" Adrian yelled after being shoved into the compartment by surprise.  
  
"I might as well be! What kind of bloody lies have you been spreading around the school?" Su shouted at the older boy tears streaming her face once more.  
  
Adrian, finally understanding the nature of this meeting finally settled in a smirk and crossed his arms. "Is this what this is all about?" He asked mindlessly as Su glared at him, "I haven't been spreading lies......just telling the truth. Honestly now, how else would I explain our little fling? That's what is was wasn't it?"  
  
His words cut deep into her flesh and killed every bit of emotion in her. "You're a bloody bastard you know that? You're nothing but a coward, you're pathetic!"  
  
Adrian stood across from her, unaffected by her words, "Say what you will, but understand this, you were nothing to me, you can't honestly believe that someone like me would actually love someone like you. We're from two different worlds Su! It was fun while it lasted, but understand now that it's over."  
  
It wasn't the fact that their relationship was over that bothered her, no......it was the fact that he says he used her. Back in time she could've sworn that their love was true—despite all controversy, she always thought what they had defied all, but in the end she lost.  
  
Su shook her gaze from the fire. Warmth rose to her cheeks again and she took in the environment around her. She had just realized she must have fazed out when she heard two fourth years whispering behind her.  
  
"She looks rather out of it don't you think?"  
  
"The older girls told me she's been like that ever since last year. Apparently she fell for some Slytherin bloke and he toyed with her, never quite been the same since."  
  
"Some Slytherin bloke? Honestly now......who was it?"  
  
"That Adrian Pucey in 7th year."  
  
"Ah, he's not a bad looker, though honestly......a Slytherin? Dear Merlin......"  
  
A/N: I know, very complicated 2nd chapter, hopefully it wasn't too hard to understand. I was trying to put out Su's past relationship that turned her into the bitter Ravencalw that she is now. Hopefully you all like! It will get interesting—promise, the plot is coming, I just needed to get down all the background and setting for the story. Review Please! 


End file.
